


All you wish for

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chains, Consensual Kink, Dominant Victor Nikiforov, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Porn Hard, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Submissive Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "Cuando lo vi, automáticamente supe que era el indicado, el que me daría absolutamente todo lo que deseo..."





	1. Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en las canciones "The Matrix" y "Halo" de mi musa Jack Strify.

Aquel viernes por la noche y luego de una una agotadora jornada laboral recargada con horas extras, Victor Nikiforov emprendía el regreso a casa. Iba conduciendo tranquilamente por las calles de San Petersburgo y todo lo que tenía en mente era llegar a su residencia, tomar un baño y dormir hasta el otro día.

El semáforo dio rojo y Victor detuvo la marcha cuando en ese ínterin, quedó completamente anonadado al ver cruzar frente a su vehículo a un chico cuya hermosura llamó su atención de manera inmediata.

Fueron apenas unos segundos los que sus ojos le permitieron disfrutar de aquella belleza andante, pues el chico pasó caminando con cierta prisa...pero dichos segundos fueron suficientes para hacerle olvidar los planes de retorno al hogar.

Tenía que seguir de largo pero optó por girar a la derecha, en dirección a la que fue aquel chico peculiarmente ataviado con pantalones y campera de cuero ceñidos al cuerpo, camiseta de animal print, cinturones con tachas y cadenas, botas negras y guantes de red. Claramente ese lindo rubio tenía todo el porte de ser un rockero, por lo que el hombre supuso estaba yendo a algún concierto en las cercanías.

Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a interceptarlo donde sea. Condujo despacio en esa calle y lo pudo divisar de nuevo pero se sorprendió al ver que quedó frente a la puerta de un bar y se reunió con otras personas que vestían del mismo modo, los saludó y luego entraron en grupo al recinto.

Pero aquel no era precisamente un bar de temática rockera, más bien era uno bastante conocido por ser frecuentado por personas -en su mayoría homosexuales- que buscaban ligues y aventuras de una noche.

Con toda la urgencia del mundo, Victor buscó un sitio donde estacionar su vehículo y sin dudar un solo instante, fue hasta ese lugar y se adentró para buscar a ese chiquillo con la mirada.

Si bien el local no era muy grande, ya estaba abarrotado de gente y le costó un poco dar con él debido a su baja estatura. Lo vio sentado en la barra mientras degustaba una bebida y parecía estar esperando a alguien pues andaba revisando el celular y aparentemente, también enviando audios.

La música aturdía un poco al entrar y el olor a cigarrillo era cada vez más fuerte a medida que uno avanzaba hacia interior. Sin un ápice de vergüenza, Victor se encaminó hacia la barra donde estaba el rubio que de un momento a otro se convirtió en el objeto de sus deseos.

Estaba apenas a metro y medio de él cuando notó que era más joven de lo que creyó en un principio, incluso dudaba que fuera mayor de edad pero tenía que serlo...o de lo contrario no le hubieran permitido el acceso al lugar.

El hombre no conseguía alejar de su cabeza unas lúgubres ideas que le asaltaron ni bien vio a ese muchacho de rostro angelical. Sonrió de lado antes de avanzar, se detuvo un momento para al verlo de nuevo y recordar sus sucios pensamientos.

Se había sentido atraído hacia ese chico desde el principio y en su morbosa mente lo podía visualizar desnudo, atado con cadenas, amordazado y con los ojos vendados mientras se retorcía eróticamente para él. Los más impuros pensamientos lo invadían y eso solo acrecentaban sus ganas de atacarlo de inmediato; sí, estaba por perder la cordura por culpa de esa joven belleza tentadora, la cual ansiaba poseer a toda costa.

No perdió un solo segundo más y se le acercó, ocupando una butaca oportunamente libre al lado de su presa. Victor era un atractivo hombre de cabellos plateados, enigmáticos ojos celestes, que se sabía de presencia imponente y el efecto que a sus 35 años era capaz de provocar en los demás con una sonrisa cínica y seductora.

—¿Está bueno ese Daiquiri? -preguntó Victor fingiendo interés en la bebida ajena-

El rubio al ver a Nikiforov, le devolvió la sonrisa y no se achicó para nada. Dejó su celular y sin perder el tiempo, replicó...

—Sí, desde luego. Es mi favorito. El que sirven aquí es genial -contestó él con una voz ronca y determinada que le hizo erizar la piel-

—Un Black Russian -pidió Victor al barman-

—¿No es una bebida un tanto fuerte para empezar? -cuestionó el rubio-

—Me gusta lo fuerte -le sonrió y clavó sus ojos en los ajenos-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó el otro-

Con esa intensa mirada celeste, dominante, violenta y esa sonrisa un entre dulce, sádica y perversa, hicieron que Victor pudiera notar el efecto inmediato que consiguió en ese precioso chico, quien se había sonrojado ligeramente para luego bajar la mirada y beber un sorbo de su trago bastante nervioso. Eso le bastó al hombre para darse cuenta que era el que había estado buscando y decidió que esa noche se lo llevaría...

—Soy Victor. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó-

—Yuri -respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por verle de nuevo a la cara-

—Un bonito nombre para un bonito chico -dijo Victor para beber lo que le acababan de servir-

—Es la primera vez que vienes aquí, ¿cierto? -preguntó Yuri todavía algo avergonzado pero quería romper el hielo-

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Simple. Soy cliente habitual de la casa y la verdad, nunca olvidaría a alguien tan guapo como tú -respondió sonriendo-

—¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo? -disparó Victor sin reparos-

—No, eres tú el que está intentándolo conmigo desde que te sentaste aquí a mi lado. ¿Lo negarás? -desafió Yuri-

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Pero si estás aquí es porque buscas aventuras de una noche, ¿cierto?

—No busco nada. Pero si alguien viene y me encuentra pues...podría considerarlo -respondió Yuri y sonrió de nuevo-

—¿Te gustaría que vayamos a otra parte? -preguntó al albino-

—¿Te refieres a ir fuera de aquí, a un lugar más cómodo y privado donde podamos terminar follando a gusto?

Victor se sorprendió ante la franqueza del chico, era obvio que no era una blanca e inocente paloma...

—Me gusta tu estilo, Yuri. No eres de perder el tiempo...y bien, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—Sí, me encantaría. Eres guapísimo y tienes pinta de ser toda una bestia salvaje en la cama. Solo existe un problema... -dudó-

—Mmm...¿cuál?

—Yo no salgo con hombres casados -dijo bebiéndose lo último que quedaba de su trago y señalando el anillo de Victor- ¡Adiós! -se levantó de la butaca y se marchó mezclándose entre la gente-

Victor quedó serio y bastante afectado por el rechazo que acababa de sufrir pero ese estúpido anillo que olvidó sacárselo, no iba a ser el responsable de que se perdiera la diversión que tenía en mente y muchos menos que dejara ir a Yuri, ese bello chico que lo invitaba a dar riendas sueltas a sus más secretas perversiones. Volvió a sonreír mientras degustaba su trago...

—Voy a castigarte un poco más por esto, gatito escurridizo -dijo para sí mismo y volvió a beber- Sí que lo haré.


	2. Barely legal

_"We are symmetry connected through the wires. Reflecting beauty, that is never to expire...When we fly, when we fall, we're the only one...we're the only one..."_

Aquella sexy y contagiante canción empezó a sonar cuando Victor dejó la barra llevando conmigo un nuevo trago que ordenó y se dispuso a observar el ambiente del bar. Estaba un poco herido en su orgullo después de que ese precioso rubio -por quien fue a meterse a ese inapropiado recinto- lo rechazará aduciendo que no salía con hombres casados.

Sin embargo, Victor no era de darse por vencido de buenas a primeras y menos cuando tenía el interés fijo en algo o en alguien y aquel chico le interesaba muchísimo, no lo iba a dejar escapar por nada del mundo; solo le estaba dando un pequeño espacio.

Lo alcanzó a ver en medio de la pista de baile, moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música, estaba con otras personas que lo rodeaban pero él no bailaba con nadie, lo hacía solo y claramente atraía miradas hambrientas sobre su persona. Era como si se sintiera dueño del lugar y disfrutara provocando a todos quienes lo veían.

Definitivamente actuaba como un gato vanidoso y arisco, aunque varias personas intentaban acercársele durante el baile, él no se dejaba tocar y se escurría hábilmente entre los atrevidos cuerpos que trataban de adquirir contacto con el suyo.

Victor quedó a cierta distancia observando ese gran espectáculo con una sonrisa cínica y segura al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comían vivo a ese osado chiquillo que lo hostigaba alevosamente.

Apenas legal, sí, lo acababa de notar. Ese rubio de aspecto aniñado llamado Yuri rozaba la ilegalidad en términos de edad pero su comportamiento daba a entender que ya no era para nada inocente.

Había notado la presencia y la mirada del atractivo hombre de cabellos grises y ojos celestes dirigidas a él con actitud altiva. Le sonrió y se relamió los labios para luego pasarse las manos sobre su delgado cuerpo empezando por su cuello, viajando por su pecho y abdomen para terminar en su trasero. No se le estaba ofreciendo, simplemente le estaba mostrando lo que no podía tener.

Pero Nikiforov permanecía allí en su mismo sitio, sonriente, inalterable y maquinando un montón de cosas en su mente...cosas que pensaba hacerle a ese pobre chico iluso y soberbio, que estaba jugando con fuego intentando quemarlo sin saber que era él quien terminaría siendo consumido.

Otro jovencito que estaba muy cerca de Yuri notó a Victor y con rapidez se acercó a él, pensando erróneamente que era a quien estaba viendo con tanto interés. Cuando Victor lo tuvo en frente, lo recorrió de arriba abajo con esos penetrantes ojos...

—¡Wow! -exclamó para sí mismo mientras terminaba de nuevo su trago y dejaba el vaso vacío a un lado-

Este chico era bastante similar a Yuri pero traía el cabello corto, varios piercings distribuidos en las orejas, cejas y labios y era ligeramente más alto; aunque traía el mismo e inconfundible look rockero que mezclaba cadenas, tachas, accesorios de cruces y calaveras y ropa negra de cuero.

Victor estaba impresionado al ver que Yuri no era el único ejemplar tierno y apetecible del lugar aunque era el que quería con vehemencia. Se dedicó a observarlo por un momento y luego lo tomó de la barbilla sin borrar su sonrisa un solo instante.

El recién llegado también le sonrió y Victor acercó su rostro al del audaz desconocido para besarlo de una manera desvergonzada y escandalosa, consciente de que Yuri era espectador de aquello. Cuando el albino sintió que aquel chico colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él lo rodeó por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al ajeno.

Estuvieron besándose sin parar por unos intensos instantes hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a cortar el contacto entre sus bocas.

—Llévame a otra parte -dijo ese chico al oído de Victor-

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo? -preguntó el hombre- ¿No te da miedo que sea un enfermo pervertido?

—No me importaría en absoluto que lo seas -respondió sonriente-

—Bien, vamos a pasar un agradable momento entonces fuera de aquí.

Victor tomó de la mano al chico en cuestión y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta con intenciones de retirarse, abriéndose paso entre la gente. El lugar se había llenado todavía más y era un tanto complicado circular con personas obstruyendo el camino pero aún así consiguieron ganar la calle.

—Tienes auto, ¿no? -preguntó el chico ciñéndose al brazo de Victor-

—Sí, lo dejé en la esquina -respondió el hombre-

—Vamos rápido, te daré la mejor la mamada de tu vida mientras tú conduces -dijo el bonito desconocido-

—Tu oferta es tentadora pero soy yo quien ordena que hacer y que no -contestó Victor mirándolo con ojos fieros-

Sin embargo, aquel muchacho no pretendía ser dócil. Empujó a Victor contra una pared y lo acorraló con su cuerpo para besarlo fogosamente mientras intentaba desprenderle el pantalón con una de sus manos. El otro simplemente se dejó, quería ver como actuaba su acompañante.

El jovencito consiguió su objetivo y quiso meter la mano dentro del pantalón ajeno pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando sintió un fuerte jalón en su ropa y posteriormente, fue empujado con violencia hacia otra parte...

—¿¡Pero qué mierda!? -gritó confundido-

—¡¡¡Lárgate de aquí, imbécil!!! -respondió su agresor, era Yuri-

Tanto Victor como el otro chico lo miraron sin entender bien qué estaba sucediendo, había aparecido de la nada.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, Yuri? -reclamó el chico que aparentemente lo conocía-

—Yo lo vi primero así que yo iré con él -contestó Yuri señalando a Victor-

—Estás de broma, ¿no? -se le acercó a hablarle casi al oído- No me jodas porque te irá aún peor que la última vez...ahora vete que se la quiero chupar sin espectadores alrededor.

—Púdrete -respondió Yuri y acto seguido dio un rodillazo al otro en sus partes íntimas-

El chico cayó al piso retorciéndose y llorando de dolor.

—¡¡¡Hijo de puta, esto no se va a quedar así!!! -amenazó el otro-

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas -contestó el agresor con despreocupación y luego miró a Victor- Idiota...dijiste que querías ir conmigo, ¿no?

Victor no se inmutó ni hizo nada para auxiliar al otro que yacía en el piso, solo miró a Yuri que se le acercaba con una actitud agresiva.

—Y tú dijiste que no sales con hombres casados -le enseñó su anillo irónicamente-

—Yo puedo cambiar de opinión -contestó con descaro- Pero no me gusta que nadie me cambie.

—¡Vaya, aquí todos parecen ser exigentes! -comentó Victor con tono de burla-

—¿Podríamos dejar tanta plática? Estoy caliente...y tú también lo estás -se acercó a tocarle la bragueta- ¡Dios! -susurró-

Yuri quedó algo impresionado al sentir algo tan duro y grande en ese lugar...tragó saliva y lo miró.

—Dime que tienes al menos 18 años -dijo Victor-

—Recién cumplidos -susurró Yuri- Hace tres días.

—Con eso es suficiente -contestó el mayor para terminar besándolo apasionadamente y luego lleváselo hacia el vehículo-

Se metieron allí y partieron con rumbo desconocido.

—Te gusta jugar, ¿cierto? -preguntó Victor sugestivamente mientras manejaba-

—¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Yuri viéndolo confundido-

—Primero me rechazaste pero luego en la pista, me estabas provocando descaradamente. Eres travieso, pequeño gatito juguetón.

—Me gusta sentirme deseado y ser el único -sonrió-

—Bien, entonces jugaré solo contigo -lo miró y acarició una de sus mejillas-

La mirada lúgubre de Victor en conjunto con su extraña sonrisa hicieron que Yuri sintiera un escalofrío.


	3. Caught

Lo había atrapado y no lo dejaría ir hasta que el juego haya finalizado. Pensaba castigarlo por aquel desplante que le hizo al principio, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo rechace y menos un chiquillo con aires de grandeza.

Hasta ese momento Yuri Plisetsky no sabía que encontró la horma de su zapato, era un cínico consciente de su atractivo y su belleza, de lo que causaba en los demás, aparte adoraba que lo desearan, que lo vieran como algo inalcanzable. Tenía un ego muy inflado, le gustaba seducir a los hombres y dejarlos con las ganas...pero eso no funcionaba con quien se hallaba ahora.

Victor Nikiforov era diferente a cualquier otro tipo que el rubio pudo conocer antes, él sabía exactamente como conseguir todo lo que quería y este gatito con ínfulas de tigre no fue la excepción.

Al final ya lo tenía allí...se lo llevó a su departamento, uno que tenía especialmente para sus diversiones extramatrimoniales. Porque sí, era verdad que Victor estaba casado pero así también, tenía más sexo fuera de su matrimonio que dentro del mismo. Además su esposo era un hombre muy conservador y no tenía su mismo líbido a pesar de ser unos años más joven que él.

Por su parte, Yuri no era virgen pero a pesar de su actitud...sus experiencias fueron bastante escasas y normales. Nada especiales ni de otro mundo; le costaba encontrar hombres que realmente le atrajeran como para aceptar acostarse con ellos.

Con Victor eso no sucedió pues el hombre le gustó desde el primer momento que lo vio y se vio tentado a jugar con él lanzándole el cuento de que no salía con tipos casados. En realidad eso le importó una mierda, solo quería ver qué hacía el otro para insistirle pero todo le salió mal y se arrepintió cuando vio a ese maduro y sensual albino flirtear y besarse con otro chico.

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo e ir tras él y ahora ya se encontraba en un lugar alejado, a solas con ese hombre tan guapo. Sabía que lo había llevado a ese lugar para follar con él, era consciente de que sería sexo de una noche y probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver. Victor no era habitué de aquel bar y Yuri pensaba disfrutar tanto como pudiera, quería que fuera el mejor polvo de su vida.

Ya se lo había dicho, le parecía que sería una bestia salvaje en la intimidad y realmente no se equivocó. Victor era salvaje...pero sobre todo era un sádico en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Cuando entraron al lugar, Victor encendió las luces y Yuri tuvo la impresión de estar más bien en un motel lujoso que en una vivienda; luces tenues mezcladas con otras ultravioleta que daban un efecto extraño y lo mareaban un poco.

No quería mostrarse muy impresionado, quería parecer seguro y decidido frente a Victor. Así que ni bien atravesaron el lugar, se lanzó hacia él para ponerlo de espalda a la puerta y pegando su cuerpo con el del mayor, lo besó de manera apasionada queriendo dejarle en claro que tenía iniciativa.

Victor sonrió y correspondió a ese beso bastante intenso, introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena mientras sus manos se deslizaban por las caderas de Yuri y terminó apretándole las nalgas. En ese momento sintió como las manos del jovencito iban a su pantalón para desprendérselo y bajarle el cierre.

Decidió dejarlo hacer su voluntad por un momento, quería ver qué tanto podía hacer ese gatito rubio para impresionarlo. Se dedicó a quitarle la chaqueta y luego le desprendió la camisa por completo sin sacarla.

Se sorprendió al encontrar que ese hombre de atrapantes ojos celestes tenía un estado físico envidiable, ese abdomen marcado era el resultado visible de muchas horas de entrenamiento, no pudo resistirse y pasó sus manos sobre el torso ajeno...

—¡Oh! Tienes un muy buen cuerpo para ser un...-- -calló de golpe al darse cuenta que iba a decir algo fuera de lugar-

—¿"Un viejo"? -Victor se encargó de completar esa frase- No te acobardes, Yuri. Eso ibas a decir -lo miró con una sonrisa ladina-

—Sí...eso iba a decir aunque no de modo ofensivo -intentó excusarse-

—Mmm, definitivamente no te enseñaron buenos modales, gatito -inquirió el mayor-

—¿Y por qué no me los enseñas tú? -preguntó desafiante- Me gusta portarme mal -sonrió-

Victor se limitó a observar las acciones de Yuri, quien no imaginaba que el otro estaba tomando todas sus palabras al pie de la letra. El rubio se puso de rodillas y bajó el pantalón de Victor junto con su ropa interior hasta dejarlos a la altura de las rodillas ajenas.

Consiguió liberar el pene de Victor que estaba algo erecto, pudo notar que era grande y se relamió los labios; sabía que después de lo que pensaba hacer lo vería despierto y todavía de mayor tamaño.

—¡Si que tienes con que dar guerra! -comentó Yuri al tener ese miembro frente a su cara-

El rubio tenía intenciones de tomar ese falo con sus manos pero Victor lo frenó.

—No -dijo con seriedad- Primero quítate la ropa

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó disgustado- ¡Vaya protocolos! -rodó los ojos-

—Obedece y no protestes, gatito -le dio un par de palmadas suaves en la mejilla derecha mientras sonreía de una forma un tanto inquisidora-

Yuri se puso de pie de mala gana y se despojó de sus ropas con rapidez, las dejó regadas alrededor suyo y no sintió pudor alguno de quedar desnudo ante el atractivo hombre que lo examinaba atentamente sin dejar de sonreír.

—Los calcetines también -agregó Victor- No se ven nada sexy.

—Mmm... -bufó el menor mientras procedía a sacárselos, le estaba irritando que el albino sea tan maniático-

—Bien, ahora voltéate lentamente y camina para allá -le señaló la habitación entre abierta-

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Me trajiste aquí para follar o para que desfile desnudo ante ti como un idiota? -se quejó Yuri-

—No me gusta repetir la misma cosa varias veces, obedece sin protestar. No lo diré de nuevo -inquirió Victor con un tono tranquilo que provocó en el menor cierto temor-

No tuvo más opción que seguir las indicaciones del mayor, giró y se dirigió con pasos lentos a la habitación que le fuera mostrada. Mientras lo hacía, Victor se iba sacando sus prendas de vestir sin despegar sus ojos de aquel juvenil y armonioso cuerpo que lo enloquecía.

Ese chico era un especimen precioso, el más bello que pudo haber hallado esa noche y probablemente en su vida. Su piel blanca era perfecta, su cintura fina, su trasero firme y levantado y sus caderas armoniosas, viéndolo desde ese ángulo fácilmente podía pasar por una fémina pero no...era un bonito y libidinoso jovencito apenas legal.

Los hambrientos ojos celestes se posaron con mayor insistencia sobre aquellos glúteos. No entendía como todavía no era capaz de ponerle las manos encima pero necesitaba llevar las cosas con calma aunque la paciencia se le estaba agotando y las ganas de tocar aquel cuerpo le estaban enloqueciendo.

Decidió dejarse únicamente aquella la camisa blanca que vestía, tenía un extraño fetiche con eso, la llevaba desprendida y ninguna otra prenda más. Caminó con prisa hacia donde se hallaba el rubio hasta quedar justo detrás de él. Esa habitación estaba a oscuras y no conseguía hallar el interruptor para encender las luces.

—¿Dónde está la mierda para encender la luz? No puedo ver nada

—No está -le dijo Victor cerca de su cuello provocándole un raro escalofrío-

—¿En qué momento llegaste aquí que no te sentí? -preguntó sorprendido-

—Para encender las luces en esta habitación, basta con dar un aplauso...así -explicó el hombre para luego darle una fuerte nalgada que hizo saltar a Yuri tanto del susto como del dolor-

—¡¡¡Oye!!! -gritó el chico, había sido un golpe seco, sonoro y podía sentir su piel arder, se la frotó con una mano-

—¿Qué? ¿No querías luces? Ya las tienes... -respondió el otro con total cinismo-

Yuri miró al frente y la lumínica era exactamente como la que vio ya antes, halos tenues y extraños en tonos azules y morados. Estaba impresionado de todos modos, la habitación y la cama eran grandes, habían cosas allí que no comprendía que eran exactamente.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recorrer el sitio con la mirada pero pudo ver mobiliarios extraños que no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba a excepción de una jaula de tamaño regular. Pudo reconocer ganchos con cadenas y cuerdas que colgaban del techo y también en las paredes. Tragó saliva, lo primero que pensó fue que aquella era una habitación de tortura. No se equivocó demasiado.

—No te asustes, gatito. Solo vamos a jugar -le dijo Victor y besó uno de sus hombros al tiempo que se acercó por completo a él dejándole sentir su erección-

—¿Quién dice que estoy asustado? -desafío Yuri mientras fregaba su trasero contra el miembro ajeno en plan provocativo-

—Siendo así, te daré un regalo antes de empezar -respondió Victor seductoramente-

—¿De qué se trata? -preguntó el menor-

—Es...una joya. Cierra los ojos y te la colocaré yo mismo -pidió Victor y se apartó un poco-

—Bien -Yuri cerró los ojos sin oponer resistencia y permaneció en su lugar-

Pensó que ese hombre debía tener mucho dinero y que antes de follárselo le daría alguna joya muy valiosa por haber aceptado acompañarlo. No sentía que se estaba vendiendo ni mucho menos, él lo estaba haciendo por gusto y si su ocasional amante quería regalarle algo pues...aceptaría sin el obsequio problema.

Victor regresó y estaba justo detrás de él nuevamente, Yuri lo escuchó emitir una risita casi inaudible, lo que le hizo erizar la piel en de un instante a otro. Luego pudo escuchar un extraño tintineo que lo desconcertó.

—¿Victor? -se preguntó-

—No abras los ojos, Yuri -susurró Victor mientras lo oía manipular algo que tenía en las manos-

—¿Qué haces? -cuestionó el chico-

—Una vez que tengas este regalo que te daré, pasaré a ser tu amo y tú un objeto sin voluntad, completamente de mi propiedad y dispuesto a hacer todo lo que deseo -sonrió dejándolo sin saber que esperar desde ese momento-


	4. Anxiety

Victor colocó alrededor del cuello de Yuri un collar de sumisión; era de cuero negro y del mismo colgaba una cadena plateada que el hombre sujetaba como si de una correa se tratara. Sonrió al ver lo bien que le sentaba a su invitado.

—Bien Yuri, ya puedes abrir los ojos -dijo Victor con una voz sospechosamente tranquila-

El rubio obedeció, quedando bastante sorprendido al descubrir lo que llevaba puesto.

—¿¡Y esto!? -preguntó- Dijiste que me darías una joya. No es precisamente este tipo de collar el que esperaba -comentó algo decepcionado-

—De ti dependerá ganarte algo más valioso al finalizar nuestro juego -respondió Victor acariciándole el rostro-

—¿Juego? Victor...espera...--

—Shhh... -colocó su índice derecho sobre los labios ajenos para callarlo- Te dije que ya no puedes hablar a menos que te dé permiso -le rememoró- A partir de ahora, solo puedes decirme "amo" y tienes la obligación de hacer todo lo que te pida sin protestar -dijo el albino- Ahora eres algo así como mi mascota más sumisa y complaciente.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Pero qué estupidez es esta? -cuestionó Yuri algo molesto-

El sonido seco de un azote resonó en toda la habitación, seguido del incontenible grito de dolor por parte del chico, quien se removió al sentir un ardor extraño sobre sus nalgas. Fue que notó que Victor tenía una fusta y la usó para dejar la primera marca en su piel.

Así fue que Yuri comprendió la situación con suma rapidez; sin saberlo terminó adentrándose en el mundo secreto de ese bellísimo y atractivo hombre...un mundo donde el placer y el dolor iban de la mano.

Y es que prácticamente lo había pedido él mismo antes de saber por donde iría la situación. Había dicho que le gustaba portarse mal y desafió a su ahora amo a que lo disciplinara, solo que no pensó que sería de una manera tan literal.

El rubio se dio cuenta que tenía que dejar de lado esa actitud suya tan renuente que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, le resultaba atractivo y excitante haber sido el elegido para jugar a ser un sumiso esclavo y complacer los más perversos deseos ajenos.

Lo consintió con una sonrisa ladina, aceptó aquel reto y a pesar de que era un territorio completamente desconocido para él, se sentía extrañamente fascinado por descubrirlo. Su ocasional amante le inspiraba confianza; más allá de su actitud dominante y altanera; deseaba explorar, experimentar y aprender.

—Por fin te quedaste callado, parece que te llevarás muy bien con azotes -comentó el albino acariciando con suavidad el exacto lugar donde su fusta impactó segundos atrás, tocando ese pedazo de piel enrojecida e inflamada apenas con las yemas de sus dedos- Tienes una piel tan perfecta y sensible -besó uno de los hombros ajenos logrando que todos los vellos del cuerpo contrario se erizaran- Será un placer dejar todo tipo de marcas en ti.

No esperó que el otro aceptara, no era una petición. Más bien, estaba siendo gentil al ponerle un poco al tanto de lo que le esperaba luego. El albino puso fin a su discurso clavando con fuerza sus dientes en el hombro que anteriormente besaba con delicadeza.

Estaba dejando una notoria marca más en la piel ajena mientras el otro intentaba contener sus gritos, emitía sonidos que evidenciaban su dolor debido al accionar de su amo.

—Aún no olvido tu osadía en el bar, rechazarme para luego tentarme descaradamente -dijo Victor y lo tomó de la barbilla con una mano ejerciendo algo de fuerza- Dime, ¿qué pretendías al comportarte de ese modo tan indecente y digno de una ramera?

—Solo quería que te fijaras en mí -susurró-

—Me fijé en ti mucho antes -le sonrió y sin que Yuri lo viera venir, un azote más fuerte que el primero impactó sobre sus glúteos- Cómo te dije que me llamaras a partir de ahora? -acarició el rostro ajeno-

—Lo siento, amo -murmuró sonrojado y agachando la mirada, sabía que no debía mirarlo directamente o tal vez volvería a ser azotado-

—De rodillas -ordenó el albino-

Yuri tragó saliva y obedeció casi de inmediato, se veía tan hermoso e indefenso. Victor ni siquiera sabía bien qué métodos utilizar con él para iniciarlo apropiadamente, claro que deseaba hacerle todo lo que sus oscuros deseos le dictaban pero por alguna razón, no quería ser tan duro o salvaje con él; al fin de cuentas era un sumiso novato. 

El albino se acercó a Yuri que estaba hincado frente a él, le hizo levantar el rostro tomándolo del mentón y le ordenó le practicara sexo oral mientras él mismo refregaba su excitado y duro miembro contra los labios del chico.

—Vamos, gatito -lo alentó- Sé que estás sediento, era lo que querías desde hace rato.

En eso no se equivocó, darle una felación era exactamente lo que Yuri estuvo deseando. No podía contra su naturaleza altiva; el rubio creía vanamente que aquello encantaría a su amo y sería un arma efectiva para ejercer cierto dominio sobre él.

Tomó la virilidad del albino con una de sus manos para comenzar su labor, lamiendo la punta lenta pero intensamente una y otra vez hasta que se vio obligado a detenerse abruptamente cuando sintió a su amo jalándole el cabello para atrás, haciendo que se alejara de su miembro.

Emitió un gruñido de protesta, no le había agradado tanto esa rudeza repentina pero no estaba autorizado a quejarse. Se estaba conteniendo estoicamente hasta que sintió varios azotes en su espalda y nalgas y esa vez, ya no pudo detener esos alaridos de angustia que escaparon de su garganta.

Los golpes que le propinaba su amo eran cada vez más fuertes, tanto que perdió la cuenta de las veces que sintió esa fusta lacerando su piel. Se desplomó en el piso y entonces Victor cesó, observando las finas y rojizas huellas que impregnó en el cuerpo ajeno.

Yuri yacía agitado en el suelo frío, intentando reponerse y aún sin entender las razones de ese castigo hasta que su amo procedió a aclararle esas dudas...

—¿Duele mucho? -preguntó el albino con total cinismo-

—Sí, amo -respondió susurrando-

—¿Se te olvidó acaso que eres mi mascota, gatito?

—No, amo.

—Entonces recuerda que las mascotas no pueden usar las manos -replicó- De pie y mantén las manos hacia atrás -ordenó con voz firme mientras se encaminaba hacia una mesa donde estaban dispuestos varios objetos-

El chico se levantó tan pronto como pudo y siguió las instrucciones, estaba traspirando y eso le provocaba ardor en sus recientes heridas. Cumplió la petición ajena y lo aguardó en ese mismo lugar.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de su amo volviendo hacia él, sintió ciertos escalofríos. Entonces percibió la presencia ajena muy cerca, sabía que estaba siendo observado hasta que el otro tomó sus muñecas con bastante delicadeza y se encargó de esposarlas, haciendo que sus manos quedaran detrás de su cuerpo.

—Ven -dijo el albino tirando un poco de la cadena que colgaba del collar de sumisión para conducirle hacia la cama, Yuri lo siguió de inmediato- Siéntate aquí...justo en el borde.

El rubio cumplía todo conforme el otro mandaba.

—Sé sincero conmigo. ¿Crees que estoy siendo muy rudo? -preguntó Victor, dándole permiso a que contestara-

—Sí, amo -respondió sin dudar-

—Abre las piernas, gatito -pidió de nuevo-

Yuri acató esa disposición y separó sus piernas, exponiendo su intimidad ante el hombre.

—Puedes intentar engañarme con tus palabras pero tus erecciones siempre dirán la verdad -afirmó el albino para luego tomar el pene ajeno con una de sus manos y masajearlo con lentitud- Te pusiste duro al recibir esos azotes, ¿cierto? Te excitaron más de lo que podías imaginar.

—¡¡¡Ngh...ahhhh!!! -gimoteó el rubio ante la presión que la mano ajena ejercía en su pene, desplazándose en vaivén en su extensión y haciéndole expulsar líquido preseminal-

—¡Qué gatito tan obsceno! -exclamó Victor, entretenido al ver como el otro, todo excitado, movía sus caderas en torno a su mano en búsqueda de más contacto con urgencia-

Antes que se pusiera aún peor, el albino abandonó aquello y dejó al chico con una extrema ansiedad y frustración que lo hacía jadear; tener las manos inmovilizadas hacia atrás solo aumentaba su desesperación.

Victor sonreía satisfecho al ver esa expresión en el rostro ajeno. Ver a su gatito así todo traspirado, ruborizado y ansioso lo encendía demasiado.

—No comas ansias, no dejaré te vengas tan fácilmente -advirtió- Vas a tener que suplicar por ello.

El hombre tomó al chico del rostro y lo besó con total desenfreno. Era un beso húmedo, avasallador, invasivo, tanto que Yuri no podía casi seguirle ritmo, ya que aún se hallaba afectado por lo anterior.

Victor tomó posesión de la boca ajena a su completo antojo, mordiéndole los labios e introduciéndole la lengua tanto como le era posible. Continuó así hasta el rubio sintió nuevamente una mano intrusa sobre su intimidad, brindándole una aparente gentil atención pero segundos después experimentó una sensación fría sobre su miembro y eso lo hizo estremecer.

—Mmm! -exclamó Yuri con incertidumbre al sentir algo haciendo presión en su falo-

Victor dejó de besarlo y se alejó a observarlo mejor. Volvió a sonreír al notarlo con toda esa ansiedad latente.

—Me impresionas, gatito -lo elogió- Todo lo que te pongo te sienta muy bien

Yuri examinó sus partes de inmediato y se encontró con una extraña sorpresa, el albino le había colocado un anillo de metal justo en la base de su pene. Si bien nunca antes usó algo semejante, sabía que aquello servía para mantener la erección por más tiempo e imposibilitarle eyacular.

Ahora sí, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba ya no podía tocarse y tampoco tocar a su amo. Solo le quedaba rogar que el otro tuviera algo de piedad aunque sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

Victor apartó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el sudoroso rostro del rubio y lo acarició con suavidad hasta que disimuladamente dejó de hacerlo para conducir sus dedos hacia los pezones ajenos, tocándolos y presionándolos continuamente.

Yuri era extremadamente sensible en esa parte por lo que empezaba a excitarse con rapidez, más aún cuando sentía los dedos ajenos pellizcar y estirar utilizando cada vez más fuerza. Comenzaba a sentir espasmos en su zona íntima debido a la presión del anillo y a las estimulaciones ajenas.

—Mmm...duele... -susurró para luego morder sus labios-

Se percató del error que cometió al ver como la mirada de su amo se volvía más sombría. No era porque se había quejado, era porque osó verlo a los ojos directamente y de forma desafiante.

—Me tienta someterte a una nueva tanda de azotes por esto -sonrió- Pero lo haré más interesante para ti.

Entonces Victor se alejó un momento para traer algo más que usaría en el chico. Volvió al rato trayendo consigo un antifaz el cual colocó con prisa sobre los ojos de Yuri, lo había cegado momentáneamente como castigo por su atrevimiento.

—Mucho mejor -afirmó el albino- Ahora sí, estás listo.

Realmente no lo estaba o al menos, Yuri sentía que no. Ahora no solo no podía usar sus manos, tampoco podía ver y mucho menos correrse. Su amo tenía cada vez más potestad sobre él.

—Abre la boca... -exigió Victor-

Yuri no fue capaz de obedecer, no al escuchar el sonido característico de esa fusta que ya conocía, impactando en la palma de la mano de su amo. Tragó saliva, ya presentía lo que vendría luego.


	5. Wish

Sintió el fuerte impacto de la fusta sobre uno de sus hombros, viéndose necesariamente obligado a abrir la boca a consecuencia del alarido de dolor que no pudo contener. El albino tendía a ser un tanto más agresivo que antes y parecía estarlo disfrutando; Yuri lo escuchaba reír con malicia por lo bajo.

Entonces entendió cuan perdido estaba ya. Como no podía ver a su amo, le sería imposible predecir sus movimientos. Era Victor quien ejercía el completo dominio sobre su ser, lo tenía ahí finalmente humillado y sometido a sus deseos y caprichos.

Se reducía a un simple objeto de la entera propiedad del albino. Su orgullo y su soberbia quedaron totalmente destrozados, más aún cuando su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba por completo al reaccionar ansiosamente ante cada toque, golpe o caricia que recibía.

Ya de nada le serviría quejarse o maldecir a esas alturas del juego. No le quedó más salida que sonreír resignado hasta que sintió como una de las manos ajenas se ceñía con fuerza entre sus rubios y largos cabellos, parcialmente húmedos a causa de su transpiración...

—¡¡¡Ahhh...!!! -gimoteó ante la rudeza que el otro ejercía-

Con su otra mano, Victor lo tomó del rostro e hizo presión en sus mejillas para que abriera la boca como se lo ordenó con anterioridad sin ser obedecido...

—Ahora gatito...pase lo que pase, tienes prohibido usar los dientes -advirtió con voz ansiosa- Si lo haces, no te dejaré correrte y créeme que será verdaderamente terrible para ti

Notó como su cabeza fue empujada hacia adelante y apenas unos segundos después, su cavidad bucal osadamente invadida por el miembro del albino. Ya aprendió que no podía ni debía hacer nada sin el consentimiento ajeno, así que se limitó a esperar a que a la orden ajena llegara...

—Solo con tus labios y tu lengua -susurró Victor y retiró su miembro de la boca ajena mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse-

Colocó a Yuri de rodillas en el piso y luego se acercó a él, tomando su pene y delineando con la punta de éste los labios ajenos, los cuales se abrieron para succionar un poco, provocando apenas con eso unas sensaciones tan placenteras que recorrieron el cuerpo del albino en cuestión de pocos segundos.

Yuri no podía verlo debido al antifaz pero claramente podía escuchar las reacciones de su amo; éstas se traducían en pequeños gemidos que se iban intensificando cuando su lengua entró en contacto con el falo ajeno y empezó a proporcionarle continuas lamidas en toda su extensión.

Le estaban doliendo las rodillas, también sentía que sus brazos se le iban adormeciendo por llevar mucho tiempo en la misma posición, sus muñecas ardían a causa de las esposas de metal y tenía la sensación de que su vientre iría a explotar por tener su erecto e hinchado sexo aprisionado en ese maldito anillo que le negaba toda posibilidad de eyacular.

Aún así, intentó sobreponerse como sea y brindarle a su sádico amo la mejor felación de toda su vida. Se deleitó memorizado con rapidez cada vena que sobresalía de la extensón del pene ajeno y cuando se cansó de lamer, comenzó a chupárselo con todas las ganas que llevaba contenida desde el inicio.

El albino controlaba los movimientos del otro tomándolo del cabello y moviéndole a su antojo mientras su pene se deslizaba de afuera hacia adentro, llenado la boca ajena y dejándole sentir el sabor agridulce de su presemen.

Cuando Victor no pudo resistirlo, sujetó la cabeza Yuri con ambas manos y se hundió en su boca tanto como le fue posible. Gritó inconteniblemente al sentir el roce y la presión de la garganta del rubio, quien no pudo refrenar sus arcadas.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -exclamó Nikiforov sintiendo las contracciones guturales de su lindo sumiso y salió de él tan rápido como pudo-

Al soltarlo, Yuri se puso a respirar totalmente desesperado, intentando recuperar el oxígeno que casi se le fue por completo. Victor lo sostuvo al darse cuenta que iba a caer al piso, ya no lograba soportar las molestias en sus rodillas desnudas.

Sonrió complacido al notar que su gatito aprendió por fin a ser obediente y cumplir sus deseos, por lo que consideró se merecía algún tipo de recompensa...lo recostó en la cama por un momento y procedió a liberar sus manos esposadas.

El albino pudo notar que las muñecas ajenas estaban con hematomas debido a la presión que aquellas esposas hicieron en su piel todo ese tiempo. Pero Yuri estaba demasiado ansioso y olvidó que era un ser sin voluntad propia en ese momento; condujo una sus manos hasta su miembro, intentando liberarlo de aquel anillo pero automáticamente sintió un fuerte golpe de fusta en el dorso de su osada mano intrusa...

—Creo que me equivoqué contigo, gatito. Pensé que ya te quedó claro que las órdenes las doy yo -afirmó Victor- Liberé tus manos pero no nunca dije que podías tocarte

—Perdón...es que...--

—¡Silencio! -exigió Nikiforov y lo hizo levantar de la cama, cargándolo en sus brazos para llevárselo a otro sector de la habitación- Si no sabes agradecer los premios de tu amo, los castigos aumentan -susurró el albino y lo bajó, dejándolo de pie-

Yuri no entendía absolutamente nada pero aquellas palabras le hicieron saber que se arrepentiría por sus acciones y el sonido de unas cadenas así le confirmaban.

Segundos después se encontraba con los brazos en alto, nuevamente con las muñecas aprisionadas por algo que le pareció fueron esposas que apretaban más. Solo que esta vez, se hallaban acondicionadas con esas cadenas cuyo sonido característico reconoció antes.

Fue que recordó que al entrar a aquella habitación vio aquellas las cuerdas y cadenas que colgaban del techo, ahora comprendía a la perfección la utilidad de las mismas. Emitió un quejido de dolor al sentir como era un poco elevado en el aire, colgando de sus brazos hasta que solo las puntas de los dedos de sus pies rozaban el suelo...

—¡Ngh! Amo...duele... -susurró-

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes, gatito -respondió el otro al verlo removerse, buscando contacto con el piso-

—¡¡¡Mmm...aaahhh!!! -exclamó el rubio al sentir repentinamente el húmedo contacto de la boca ajena sobre uno de su pezones, succionando y mordiendo despacio-

Luego de unos instantes, el albino hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón de su esclavo...los había dejado cubiertos con su saliva y se deleitaba viendo el cuerpo ajeno balancearse en el aire. Yuri estaba ansioso y él también, ya le comenzaba a doler horriblemente esa erección...necesitaba penetrarlo pronto.

Tomó su fusta y comenzó a acariciar la piel ajena con la punta de la misma, la pasó de forma insistente sobre los pezones y luego la deslizó hasta el miembro de su prisionero, quien gimoteó de nuevo. Estaba demasiado sensible en esa parte a causa de su excitación...

—Amo...por favor -se atrevió a pedirle-

Un par de azotes sobre sus costillas fueron la respuesta que le hizo gritar desaforadamente...los dedos de sus pies se retorcían a causa de todo lo que sentía. Victor se acercó a él por detrás, le apartó el cabello y empezó a morderle el cuello y los hombros mientras su erecto, húmedo y caliente miembro se deslizaba entre las nalgas ajenas con una lentitud que lo comenzaba a enloquecer.

—Ah...mmm... -era todo lo que Yuri podía murmurar mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás, en busca de mayor contacto con el pene de su amo-

—Eres un pervertido de lo peor, ¿cierto, gatito? -dijo Victor con voz traviesa mientras seguía deslizando su pene entre los glúteos ajenos, provocándole y provocándose mayor ansiedad cada vez-

—Soy todo lo que mi amo quiera que sea -contestó-

Victor quedó sorprendido ante esa respuesta, le había gustado y sonrió complacido. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de su esclavo sin dejar de provocarlo descaradamente, le excitaba más y más escucharlo emitir esos sonidos tan eróticos que ponían en evidencia todos sus deseos.

Entonces condujo los dedos de su mano derecha a la boca de Yuri, quien entendió la orden a la perfección, separó sus labios y Victor los introdujo en él.

—Ya sabes que hacer... -afirmó el mayor-

El rubio comenzó a succionar y lamer los largos dedos ajenos hasta dejarlos totalmente cubiertos con su saliva. Cuando Victor consideró era suficiente, los retiró para conducirlos en medio de las nalgas de su amante, empezando a hurgar en ese agujero que dejó algo lubricado con sus fluidos.

No pretendía ser delicado ni gentil, hizo presión para meterle los dedos con rapidez. Ya estaba ansioso por entrar en él cuanto antes, en tanto, Yuri se movía con cierta violencia a causa del dolor que sentía en esa zona sensible que comenzaba a ser invadida por su amo.

Cuando Victor tuvo tres de sus dedos en el interior del otro, empezó a moverlos con rapidez, trazando movimientos circulares hasta metérselos por completo mientras Yuri se deshacía en gimoteos y gritos al sentirlo tocar aquel punto clave que lo hacía vibrar y lo estimulaba aún más.

—Amo...por favor, quiero correrme -dijo con voz suplicante-

—No, gatito -sonrió- No lo harás antes que yo.

—¡Por favor, lo necesito ya! -su voz estaba quebrada, rogaba por algo que lo sosegara por fin-

Fue que Victor retiró sus dedos de inmediato, su grado de excitación al ver a su prisionero en esas condiciones era tal que podía hacerlo correrse ahí mismo sin necesidad de penetrarlo pero de ningún modo se privaría de eso.

De inmediato, el albino se posicionó frente a Yuri y elevó las piernas de éste, dándole un cierto alivio antes de que perdiera la sensibilidad en sus extremidades...

—¡Ngh! -murmuró Yuri-

—Te lo has ganado -susurró Victor mientras la punta de su pene se comenzaba a abrir paso en el ansioso orificio del rubio- Resultaste ser un buen esclavo...ahora tu amo te complacerá hasta el final.

Victor besó los labios del menor para luego penetrarlo de una sola vez, hundiéndose de golpe y abriéndose paso en el cuerpo de su amante hasta quedar totalmente dentro de él. Yuri gritó desesperado, sentía sus entrañas ardiendo en medio de ese dolor que parecía desgarrarlo y consumirlo en su totalidad.

Fue que su mente se nubló y trastornó a causa de todo ese éxtasis, cerró sus ojos con fuerza no pudiendo contener que las lágrimas que escapaban de ellos mientras trataba de sobreponerse. 

El chico echaba la cabeza para atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto a merced de su amo, quien no dudó un instante en clavarle los dientes tratando de desahogarse, pues para entonces también estaba enloquecido al sentir su pene siendo estrujado por ese estrecho y cálido conducto.

Gruñía ansioso y no hubo caso de que pudiera esperar más, empezó a moverse con violencia entrando y saliendo de Yuri una y otra vez, mientras sus jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido de sus cuerpos al colisionar uno con el otro.

Yuri no daba más para entonces, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse; al punto de que ya no podía siquiera suplicar ser liberado y que el albino le permitiera venirse. Sin embargo, estaba sorprendido al conocer la verdadera faceta de su amo, esa tan salvaje y extrema. Le resultaba demasiado fascinante y sonrió un poco.

—¡¡¡Ngh, Yuri!!! -pronunció Victor sintiendo como se corría en el interior del chico- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!

Finalmente se dispuso a dejar libre el miembro del rubio; le quitó el anillo que rodeaba su pene y lo dejó caer al piso mientras el otro se contoneaba con ímpetu, sintiendo como su interior era llenado con el tibio y espeso semen de su amo; a la par que se corría con abundancia mientras Victor lo reconfortaba masturbándolo para compensar aquella horrible e insoportable tortura a la que lo tuvo sometido ese tiempo...

—¡¡¡Mmm...aaahhhh!!! -fue el menor quien esta vez buscaba besar los labios ajenos, siendo consentido por el albino-

Yuri no podía sentirse mejor en ese momento, disfrutaba del apasionado beso de su amo. Sintiendo que había sido realmente compensado en todo, aún así no recordaba haber tenido un orgasmo tan intenso en toda su vida como tampoco un sexo tan extremo como en esa ocasión.

Cuando Victor cesó, retiró su miembro del cuerpo del rubio y se apartó para finalmente liberarlo por completo. Yuri estaba agotadísimo y ni siquiera pudo sostenerse con sus pies cuando estos tocaron el piso, por lo que el albino tuvo que cargarlo de nuevo y llevárselo a su cama.

La sesión de ese oscuro y libidinoso juego de dolor y placer había terminado. Yuri sintió como aquel hombre lo abrazaba y le besaba el rostro con delicadeza; antes le había retirado el antifaz y el collar de sumisión.

—No te preocupes, gatito -susurró Victor mientras le acariciaba el rostro- Voy a ayudarte a curar esas heridas cuando despiertes, ahora descansa un poco.

Por algún motivo, Yuri se sentía encantado con esa otra faceta que el albino le enseñaba. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para responder nada pero Victor lo besó de nuevo con suavidad y lo observó hasta que también quedó dormido a su lado.

\---

Al día siguiente, Yuri abrió los ojos sin tener idea del lugar en el que se encontraba. Cuando se movió, sintió unos dolores horribles en todo el cuerpo y después vio a Victor durmiendo profundamente, ahí a su lado en esa misma cama.

Quedó pensativo un momento antes de ponerse de pie; entonces observó su entorno y al ver todo lo que lo rodeaba, recordó lo que había sucedido. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que había accedido a algo semejante.

—No sé quién de los dos está más demente -murmuró-

Definitivamente, los dolores que sentía en todas partes no le dejaban caminar con rapidez y soltura. Buscó su ropa, demorando un poco en hallarlas y luego procedió a vestirse.

—¡Ah...mierda! -susurró, el roce de sus prendas de vestir contra su piel lastimada le producía bastante ardor-

Cuando por fin estuvo vestido, se fijó en su celular que apenas tenía ya un porcentaje mínimo de batería. Se alarmó al encontrar al menos media docena de llamadas perdidas de su abuelo y luego al comprobar la hora.

—¡Demonios, es más de mediodía! Tengo que largarme de aquí ya mismo -dijo por lo bajo-

Observó a Victor quien dormía como un tronco abrazando la almohada. No había duda alguna para Yuri, era un hombre que le encantaba como ninguno otro lo había hecho en toda su vida. Sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Adiós, "amo" -dijo con ironía para después tomar el collar de sumisión que estuvo usando la noche anterior y ponérselo, le sentaba muy bien como parte del atuendo que llevaba-

Iba a marcharse cuando también decidió tomar otra cosa que vio ahí sobre la mesita al lado de la cama.

—Si quieres recuperarlo, tendrás que ir por él -sonrió-

A modo de trofeo, tomó el anillo de matrimonio de Victor y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para finalmente retirarse de aquel lugar aunque difícilmente iba a poder retirarse ya de ese juego adictivo. Inconscientemente Yuri ya estaba teniendo ganas de una nueva sesión con su amo. Pero solo el tiempo diría si las cosas volverían a repetirse o no.

**FIN**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reencuentro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347807) by [TabrisXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX)




End file.
